


TMR同人－Thomewt：当然-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	TMR同人－Thomewt：当然-时生总是来晚一步

TMR同人－Thomewt：当然-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_127629d5)

[ 103](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_127629d5)

### [TMR同人－Thomewt：当然](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_127629d5)

［送给骨头 [@猫骨头](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=482454274) 的生日礼物。生日快乐！希望你每日都能开心。谢谢你给予的支持和帮助！一个很日常的故事，来自生活，但想要说，人生里可能遇到的每个人，都有一个小小的意义。即使不是什么特殊的身份，却也能成为那段日子里令人愉快的回忆］

Glade大街是这个小城市里最古老的一条街，据说这个城市的发展都是围绕着这里慢慢建立起来的。甚至在街道尽头的一小片空地上，还有金属建造的地图，标注的世纪之前这里最初的布局，将当初的地形和故事记录其中。

Thomas来到这座步调缓慢的城市是迫不得已，可这里的机会多，工作的竞争也不那么强烈。刚毕业的他正在拼命积累经验，若是能在履历上多添几笔习得更多，以后去其他大城市选择符合口味的工作也会更有几率。

他在一家小小的家庭餐厅工作，里面的汉堡和薯条都看似普通，却味道不错。菜单一年内都没什么更新，可价格便宜，味道老成，老顾客很多。

餐厅的气氛非常复古，就连名字都是The Glade，一听就知道在这里存在了许多年，是当地的馆子。店面就像是回到了上个世纪，墙面挂满了老照片。不光有当年店长店员的合影，还有许多复古的海报，各种黄金时期的明星面孔，就连一些老物件都能被挂起来装饰。

留声机搁置在店的一角，黑色的唱片总在里面转个不停。只不过早已不是当年那个老古董，而是现代化的时尚玩意，但不仔细看就不会发现。现代的人们追求者各种刺激，就连音乐和演奏播放的工具也成为了享受。

留声机边上有一长盒子的唱片，一些为曾经老店员留下的，一些是客人捐赠的，还有便是收集来的二手货。只要在这家店里享用食物，客人都可以去自己挑选唱片播放。若没有人选，店员就会随机更换。

Thomas也挑选过几次，但他的风格被同僚的Teresa笑着说很统一，一听调子就知道是Thomas喜欢的。

偶尔也有人来这里购买老唱片，彼此熟络的攀谈。唱片上的价格不尽相同，手写的价钱贴在盒子的角上，泛了黄。这使得这家餐厅也成为了复古风爱好者的小小交易空间，时而有趣的故事会传入新客人的耳朵中。

Thomas在这里工作了半年不到时，第一次遇到了那位客人。和他年龄相仿，却细看后猜不出到底属于哪个层次。

那个人的五官更加立体均匀，即使开心也喜欢皱着眉头，笑起来还会不自觉的抽起鼻子。他外表看起来比本身的气质要年轻许多，可当沉沉默或者发言时，又格外成熟。

金色的发间夹杂着丝丝棕褐色，就像是秋日的麦穗和落叶，眼睛也是明亮的巧克力色，活脱脱像是从深秋走出的人。Thomas并不是来能遇到他，也并不是老能在清闲时注意到他。但那个人衣服也似乎偏向柔和沉稳的大地色，亚麻色的开领衬衫，深棕色有些复古的皮夹克，而或者驼色的英伦呢子大衣，就连靴子也是栗色。

“你们的那台留声机，客人也可以使用吗？”这是他和Thomas说上的第一句话。

哦，他有着地道的英伦腔。这看起来有种含蓄的性感，非常有魅力——Thomas如此想。他才不是要吹捧，只不过好久没听过英式英语，这个城市中很少见。

“当然。”Thomas笑起来，他蛮喜欢和客人聊天，因为这里的顾客大多都很友善。“如果你不介意让这曲放完？因为这是老Rob最喜欢的一首，他刚才才拖着那只不灵活的腿去换上的。”

“别介意，这首很不错。”金发的客人顺着Thomas的目光看到不演出坐着的圆润老人。那个老人几乎在这个城市里度过了一生，退休后差不多两周至少来这里吃一次。

“我还需要请教一个问题，伙计。你有什么推荐吗？”话题一转，Thomas又被问回到了工作内容中。年轻的客人无奈的耸耸肩膀，苦笑着拿食指弹了下仅有三页的菜单。上面的塑料膜在并不明晃的灯光下折射出几道光痕。“我试着把这条街的餐厅都吃一边，这是我第一次来。”

“真是个了不起的计划！”Thomas挑眉毛附和上去。说来这条街并不算大，老道狭窄，总共就几个路口的长度。这里包括一家老旧影院，还有几个独立店铺和一个小超市，剩下的餐厅加起来还不到二十家，他也就吃过四家而已。“让我想想…我可以保证我们的牛排三明治相当诱人，肉汁慢慢渗透过的蒜蓉面包味道极棒。顺便说，我们的薯条选择搭配肉汁而不是番茄酱，自制肉汁已经有好几年的历史。”

“我会放入参考，”对方是个谨慎派，并不会被Thomas几句话就下定决心。于是就在Thomas眼睛底下，那个人的眉头越来越深，而他自己似乎浑然不知。“肉汁淋肝如何？”

“我没吃过并不好评价，我不喜欢肝。若说我吃过的话，我觉得蘑菇酱汉堡也是个不错的选择。”

“恩….我还是来一份牛排三明治吧。”

Thomas帮他下单后，就去忙其他桌子。当他转了一圈回来确认点单时，看到这位年轻的客人已经从椅子上离开。

对方身材纤细高挑，虽然穿着遮掩了体型，可Thomas肯定对方肌肉并不出众。然而外貌姣好，但并不是柔弱，可也不硬朗。适中的线条勾勒出富有男性的魅力，同时还有几分精致让其美化。

他真的愿意舒展眉头吗？Thomas内心好笑的自问。

对方此时正皱着眉头饶有兴趣地看唱片，大概在苦恼于听哪一个。

最后他选了个平日似乎很少有人看上的那。当音乐响起时，他安静的站在留声机变驻足聆听。直到他对此满意后，才舒舒服服的回去位子。

这是爵士乐。Thomas第一次听，却觉得格外合口味。他并不会多话，而是继续工作。只不过他的脚步变得更加轻快，独自一人时很想跟随旋律摇摆。

“你觉得这首怎么样？”没想到当Thomas把餐送过去时，那个人却笑嘻嘻的询问。他手指头顶，示意着飘荡的旋律，顽皮的眨眨眼睛。

“我很喜欢，你品味很不错。”

“我看出来了。”

Thomas吃惊的微张嘴，对方却用手指了指脸，“你的表情就看出来了。”

哦，Thomas发现，他自己正在愉快的笑着呢。

…

…

那位客人离去后，Thomas又工作了一小时多。等中间休息时，Thomas似乎也因那个年轻客人的话而有了些新想法。他不打算再去泡星巴克点他几乎一尘不变的菜单，而选择去其他地方。

可他并不饿，更多的是想去喝点东西吃个点心。糟糕的是这条街上的咖啡店就两家，他都去过。

就在他着急于耽误了休息时间还没落脚之处时，正巧越过一家餐厅的巨大玻璃窗，窥见了内部的食品柜台。各色的蛋糕和巧克力摆在上面，Thomas认为这里大概是一个不错的选择。

他并不打算吃饭，所以穿过挂着假花和假松枝装饰的门廊后，拐弯进去直接到柜台前挑选蛋糕。

“就一位吗？”

“我只想要甜品。一份香橙巧克力奶酪，和一杯卡布奇诺——”Thomas这样说着回头露出微笑，可下一秒又很吃惊的眨了眨眼。眼前的人格外眼熟，却形象又对不上号。

对方似乎也在不确定下观察着他，那双巧克力色瞳孔在凝视了几秒后立马绽出光泽。对方先恍然大悟，然后转身领着Thomas入座。

“这次你来成为我的客人了呢。”等Thomas还不死心的回忆时，一下坐下身，服务生就偷笑着在他身侧低语。

Thomas来不及拍脑门便恍然大悟，这不就是一小时前刚在他店里吃过午饭的金发英国青年？多么神奇的巧合呀，Thomas立刻乐起来，和对方一同点了下头，就像这是个唯有他们才懂得小奇迹。

“真是巧。”

“非常有趣不是吗？”

“当然。”

金发青年换上工作服后，造型和气氛也大不一样。他身上穿着人白衬衫，打着系领带，外面套着一件修身的黑色西服小马甲，正面秀着暗金色的繁琐花纹，却不招摇。微微长一点的金发往后梳起一个很小的马尾辫，头发也都向后背过理顺，整体相当得体利落。

本来Thomas就觉得他很瘦，可现在不再藏在休闲的T恤下后，线条比想象的还要的细瘦许多。而他的大长腿，即便和Thomas差不多的身高，也在单看的时候给人他很高的错觉。

随后的实践中，两人没有过多的交流，毕竟他们并不是一起工作的同事，也没有必须来往的要求。两个人只是恰好相遇攀谈的路人，在这个稀疏平常的日子里给彼此点乐子。

他们连名字也不知道，可这并不影响他们今日的步调。青年继续工作，而Thomas继续享受他宝贵的休息时间。

Thomas认为青年整体算是比较安静的人，虽然当他说话时显得开朗又友好，然而工作间他就会安安静静地干活。除非同事找他搭话，嗓音也适中保持在很平和的幅度上。

Thomas好好享用了热饮和蛋糕，着实昏昏欲睡。可惜他根本没有这个机会，马上就要回去工作岗位的身体软趴趴的瘫坐在椅子上，令他借着热饮还没喝完的理由在这里打发时间。

这个点客人不多，他距离前台也很近。那个青年与同事交谈的声音从Thomas看不见的角度细碎的传来。Thomas没兴趣偷听，而那些原本他熟悉的英文单词，更是化作不留神下的催眠曲。英国独有的口音就像小小的魔咒，尾音的弯拐得和蝴蝶的触角般，惹得Thomas阵阵恍惚。

如此安静，但他却突然觉得有些孤单。

他想要和对方说话，却发现他的时间一分一秒的流逝。今日他也回去工作，而他们的道别并没有什么特色。

…

….

他们的接触也就这样，谁都不会深入，谁也不会刻意去了解。

彼此成为了生活的一个碎片，一个熟悉的影子。

随后的日子，两人成为对方店里的常客。在工作之余，偶尔选择对方店里的食物，落座在那里几分钟。

熟悉令他们打招呼，谈论天气，偶尔讨论食物，或者好奇的分享这条老街上的新闻。

“今天有新的蛋糕，你愿意试试看吗？”

“当然。”

“有什么新推荐？”

“今天新进的鲑鱼，我相信味道肯定棒极了。如何？”

“当然，我就要这个了。”

“哦，这首歌我很喜欢。”

“这是我刚选的，我也想当中意。怎么，你也喜欢爵士乐？”

“那是当然。”

他们的单纯交织的线就这样缓慢的编制在这条不长的街道上。

…

…

年末随着时间逐步临近，冬日也席卷了这座偏北的城市。这使得Thomas无比怀念大城市的风景和温度，尤其他现在还担心雪的关系令他的公车晚点。

地面上被铲走的雪堆积在路两边，越来越高。持续的冬日让积雪难化，甚至会结冰，每个人走路都万分小心。而马路上的雪更加可怕，汽车的轮胎来来回回，碾成黑漆漆的泥巴，脏兮兮的烂在街道上，叠加成难走的路。

Thomas跑也跑不起来，虽然他还没迟到，可八成走到了也就踩着点，非常危险。脚底下的泥巴一踩一个坑，甚至需要大迈步才能越过一条条被轮胎碾出来的小墙，令他比平日走路的速度慢了两倍。

就在这时，他看到不远处的星巴克走出来一个身影，那头麦穗金的头发因为小风而有些乱，可是对方侧脸的轮廓想当好认。

“嗨。”

“哦，嗨！”对方发现时Thomas在打招呼后，立马把因为寒冷皱在一起的脸展开。他戴着手套拿着杯子，整个脖子都缩入深色条纹围巾中。呢子大衣已经不管用，对方换上了羽绒服。

“你也去工作？”Thomas赶到对方边上，脚步没停。两人变成肩并肩，压低脑袋抵御前方的小凉风，彼此像是赶集似的往前跨步。他们的店都在前方，只不过需要一个路口分别。

“是的，我刚午休完。这该死的天气可能是我唯一讨厌这个城市的一点。”对方的口音在风力哆哆嗦嗦，而那独有用“Bloody”形容的抱怨，在Thomas耳朵里却显得相当可爱。

他们本身就没太多话题，更何况还喝着冷风。可是两个人就像是在寒冷的街道上终于遇到伙伴，相互陪着这速度，表情控制不了的维持微笑。

当他们过红灯时，那里的雪泥相当难走。泥泞的鞋底加上雪水的搭话，两个人走得相当慢。行人们看起来和走钢丝的小丑没有区别，生怕走慢点就要变灯。

Thomas听到一小声惊呼，回头发现对方因为一脚陷入泥里而险些失去平衡。当然这不是什么大事，稍微就能稳住，只不过他手里还拿着咖啡，令他举着胳膊将其远离身体免得泼出来，另一只脚还在找到落脚点，着实有些狼狈。

“需要搭把手吗？”Thomas伸过去胳膊。

对方并没有拒绝好意，礼貌的拉住，“当然，帮了大忙。”

两个人相互扶持，从已经不知道被多少日的降雪弄的不平的地上迈起步子。等走到对面被清理出路面的小道上后，他们异口同声的吐了口气。

自然这里也是他们道别的时间，各自都有工作，Thomas开工的时间迫在眉睫。只是他刚要转身离去，却见对方热情的冲他伸出手。

“许久后才想起来介绍。不管怎么说，我叫Newt。”

“Thomas，”Thomas急匆匆的握住对方，满怀诚意的紧紧回应。他无法多与对方共处，也不是故意要这样果断离去，只能抱以歉意。

“那么再会了，Tommy。”对方这样说着拍了下Thomas的上臂，随后转身过了横向的马路。

Tommy…

Thomas边回味这个新鲜又亲切的称呼，边快步走去餐厅。看来Newt比他当初以为的还要热情而容易交流，甚至有点自来熟。

他记住了这个名字。

每次都会打招呼，都会呼唤。

唯有话题永远都停留在天气，菜单，和今日的计划当中。

…

Thomas的日子照常过，若说他会不会刻意去找Newt，当然是不会。可是当提到那条街道，他又回想起来。

名字好好的印在脑子里，大概对方真的是不经意间成为留在他生活中的一部分。

他从来没刻意去过那条街，只是偶尔和朋友出去时路过，或者下班就近和同事吃个饭。那些时候差不多都是他让别人选择店，所以从来也没去过Newt工作的地方，自然也没有见面。

他见到Newt时总是独自一人，恰好休息，恰好心血来潮。谁都不是故意的，但也有意。只要一个人呆在那里享受食物，和不需要研究距离的对象聊天，便是一日中片刻的自由。

他们简单的相遇，成为了彼此安详休息的港湾。

仅仅两年而已，Thomas就离开了这座城市。他找到了更棒的工作，可以去向往的大城市生活，成为高档餐厅里面的一员。

他雀跃同时又有些不舍，和熟悉的朋友们一一道别。直到最后一日，他才决定一个人度过。然而无处可去，却又觉得哪里都该走走。

他再次来到Glade大街，是因为他想到这里有家茶具店，可以为倒时候给自己接机的那个朋友带份礼物。

此时他望见自己已经没再去工作的餐厅，总觉得不好意思再进去。反正道别都做了，也不想再去多说。但等他发现那家可以看到里面甜品橱窗的巨大玻璃时，他这想起来这里还有另一个他记得名字的人。

其实这种道别也不需要刻意，可是当想到若自己离开，突然不再到访，是否也会让Newt分神？Thomas换位思考了一下，如果Newt突然不再来他的餐厅，他肯定会注意。他也许会和Teresa谈论这位常客不再来的消息，同时感到一点惋惜。

凭借着这个想法，他决定去店里吃个午饭，顺便道别。可惜天不如人意，他很快便发现门口贴着一张纸条。原来店主今日有事临时休业，关门后店员自然也不在。

Thomas瞬间觉得自己被掏空了一部分，就像是他临走前最后一个愿望没有实现。

那个简单出现的身影，却在可能会成为最后一次的机会中错失了。对方也许再也不会和他相遇，这种失落是和平日同熟人之间所不同的。

若是自己早一天来，也许还有机会呢。

为什么不早点来呢？

即便后悔也没用，可是Thomas却无端内疚。莫名其妙的伤感与惋惜，尤其是没有联系方式令他无助。

这是一个无法告别的告别。

就像是每日可能对面的人，却有一天突然消失不见，而自己平日的风景里被挖空了一块。

最终这都是没有办法的事。Thomas在店门口愣了好一会，但不可能等到Newt。他自我安慰Newt并不会在意，毕竟他们也不是深交，只是人生百态里的插曲。

但如果可以的话，他还希望继续和对方这样无拘无束的交流，也许还能成为朋友。

他转身离开，走去茶具店。这是他最后一次到访这条街，却没能完整的道别。城市的冬日不会再困扰他，可他却觉得他内心有一处非常的凉。

…

…

几个月后，Thomas已经在新的城市里找到自己的步调，寻得自己的生活和圈子。他很开心可以在自己喜欢的店里工作，住在自己喜欢的城市中，这是种自由的幸福。

那日他蹲在前台的橱柜前把新出的蛋挞一个一个摆进去，却抬头恍惚间看到似曾相识的身影。他觉得自己也许太过敏感，却怎么都无法移开视线。因为他内心一大部分相信自己没有错，而另一边又对自己很质疑。

距离令他看不真切，他最终凭借好奇心的趋势走去自己并不负责的那张桌子，同时捕捉到了说话声。

“就这样定了，Newt。这次你回去了决定日子，不管是12月还是1月初，你决定搬了就赶紧通知我，我在这边给你安排。”

“这听起来棒极了！这该死的计划总算能落实，我也可以和你们相聚。”

Thomas肯定了，那个熟悉的名字就像是突然从身体里被拽出来似的，忽然夺走了他全部心思。

其实他也不必要那么欣喜。然而不管何时，巧合总是绝妙的。是生活的插曲，也是一个小小的奇迹。当初有的遗憾，如今更像是上帝给的弥补，令Thomas感到满足。

他走到还没注意到自己的那个人斜后方，俯视过去能瞧见那头金色的头发是被剪短了，柔顺的搭在头顶。难怪最开始半信半疑，因为发型变了的缘故。

对方还在和朋友说话，直到他的朋友先发现Thomas后，他才转过身。Thomas情不自禁的笑起来，这感觉就像是久别重逢的老友。

带着点客气地挑逗，也有些缅怀的惊喜，他挑挑眉毛，“这次你又来做我的客人了吗？”

Newt的眼睛像是镜子，将他吃惊同欣喜完全折射了出来。那是不知道该说什么，又很想说点什么的心态。Thomas非常懂。

“当然，”Newt回答。就像是在期盼。

后记：

这些来自我的生活。街道除了名字变了，的确是最古老的街道。还有那两家餐厅都是根据现实了我工作的地方写的。只不过位置变了一下，把Thomas店的位置替换在了我工作的店的位置上。

天气也是根据现实写的，地面就是那样。

成为彼此的客人来自我的现实经历。

那日一个小哥来我们店里吃饭，Newt的造型就是根据他来的。衣服很好看，身材高挑，脸也很帅气，梳着小辫子。当时不忙，就他一个，我服务的。

后来我休息时，一般都会去星巴克，却因为人满了临时去了那家店。他出现时我还觉得很奇怪，觉得在哪见过。

结果他笑着说，“现在你成为我的客人了。”我才恍惚间意识到是他。

真是非常有趣的巧合，但也很暖。在这条街上，不论是谁，去哪休息，这里都会个短暂的落脚点。

没能道别也是来自我的先是经历。

当初在小镇，真的很痛苦。虽然只带了一个半月，却觉得是人生黑暗。那里只有两家中餐，却总一个去的时候只有老板一个人。

发现我是国人后，他说给我做正宗的炒饭，不做改良的。还说他老婆和女儿去上舞蹈课，以后我可以找他女儿玩，也有个伴。他店里还有台球桌，说有人回来打球。我想玩也可以来这里玩，随时丢行。真的很感动，我说可以。

可是一个半月后我要离开，在临走前一天才决定去道别。结果那个店因为老板有事关门，非常的遗憾，大概就是Thomas的内心我所描述出来的。

我就去了那么一次，都没道别便离开。也许人生就是则样根本不会在乎，可是却有种失约的感觉，并且永远都不会见面，就非常的后悔。

[Newtmas](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Newtmas)[Thomewt](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Thomewt)[Newt](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Newt)[Thomas](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Thomas)[迷宫行者](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%BF%B7%E5%AE%AB%E8%A1%8C%E8%80%85)[TMR](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TMR)[移动迷宫](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A7%BB%E5%8A%A8%E8%BF%B7%E5%AE%AB)[The Maze Runner](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/The%C2%A0Maze%C2%A0Runner)

评论(13)

热度(103)

    1. [](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) [guuuuuu](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    2. [](http://zeroerah.lofter.com/) [ZeroErah](http://zeroerah.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) [guuuuuu](http://tetsuuuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://guodong944.lofter.com/) [过冬](http://guodong944.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://gonewiththewind376.lofter.com/) [sorrow](http://gonewiththewind376.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://awern.lofter.com/) [DrZAzA](http://awern.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://tbs12.lofter.com/) [你的坩埚炸了](http://tbs12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://lingxiu77.lofter.com/) [灵鸺](http://lingxiu77.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://jintianyeshichicpdeyitianni.lofter.com/) [露瑰](http://jintianyeshichicpdeyitianni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://1968445030.lofter.com/) [不要返航](http://1968445030.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://snowmanhan.lofter.com/) [Snowman寒](http://snowmanhan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://evalyn-qxyr.lofter.com/) [西柚柠檬味的小离](http://evalyn-qxyr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://jianxing99.lofter.com/) [歬](http://jianxing99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://lesita456.lofter.com/) [Yons一盎司](http://lesita456.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://feicuipiaopiao.lofter.com/) [淋漓破碎](http://feicuipiaopiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://thesunnywong.lofter.com/) [安夏Sunny](http://thesunnywong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://alili331.lofter.com/) [阿梨梨](http://alili331.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://lovejinglove.lofter.com/) [十二一](http://lovejinglove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://sannirik.lofter.com/) [-sAn-](http://sannirik.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://tingfengnianni460.lofter.com/) [頹一下下就起來](http://tingfengnianni460.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://lavery.lofter.com/) [焚如雪](http://lavery.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://88917.lofter.com/) [Bourbon滴海鲜](http://88917.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://lockysilver.lofter.com/) [五万！](http://lockysilver.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://wodecpdoushizhende.lofter.com/) [常云](http://wodecpdoushizhende.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://wodecpdoushizhende.lofter.com/) [常云](http://wodecpdoushizhende.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://kiko-chen.lofter.com/) [练小号的kiko桑](http://kiko-chen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://ireallydunno.lofter.com/) [好记的昵称](http://ireallydunno.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://desfaker.lofter.com/) [假人无冕](http://desfaker.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://qqt2333.lofter.com/) [茕茕兔](http://qqt2333.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://yizhixiamikunoao.lofter.com/) [一口木衣](http://yizhixiamikunoao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    31. [](http://yizhixiamikunoao.lofter.com/) [一口木衣](http://yizhixiamikunoao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://15159215321.lofter.com/) [壹叶](http://15159215321.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://nanbeibianer.lofter.com/) [Cheese](http://nanbeibianer.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://nanbeibianer.lofter.com/) [Cheese](http://nanbeibianer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://black-implies-white.lofter.com/) [♞](http://black-implies-white.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://qutong916.lofter.com/) [白杨菩提树](http://qutong916.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://qq2584124798.lofter.com/) [耄](http://qq2584124798.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://qq2584124798.lofter.com/) [耄](http://qq2584124798.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://yanshuihuakong968.lofter.com/) [烟水花空-](http://yanshuihuakong968.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://johnkim.lofter.com/) [脆皮甜筒贩卖机](http://johnkim.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://noahgreenleaf.lofter.com/) [角落](http://noahgreenleaf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://mr-pumpkin1999.lofter.com/) [南瓜先生](http://mr-pumpkin1999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://elynlike.lofter.com/) [这个东西超难吃](http://elynlike.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://yourpen.lofter.com/) [xxxPencilxxx](http://yourpen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://ashengsylvie.lofter.com/) [阿笙Sylvie](http://ashengsylvie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://changshengw.lofter.com/) [温酒汜](http://changshengw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://nanpaisanshuwolaogong.lofter.com/) [拈花默](http://nanpaisanshuwolaogong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://anxin438.lofter.com/) [安心](http://anxin438.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://zhi-xuan.lofter.com/) [PAPER](http://zhi-xuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://ellie-cyh.lofter.com/) [柄果_Eloise](http://ellie-cyh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_126a5f9c)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1279d73b)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
